The invention is based on a method and apparatus for supplying current to an electronically commutated electric motor by a semiconductor power end stage, as disclosed in DE 29 30 863 A. This reference describes a method for load current determination in a direct current converter. A circuit for performing the method includes a bridge circuit connected to a voltage source. The load current is determined from currents flowing through the bridge branches. An electronic controller switches the phase currents of the motor accordingly. For this purpose a current detection device is arranged in each bridge branch.